Jonas Hiller
| birth_place = Felben-Wellhausen, Switzerland | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2001 }} Jonas Hiller (born on February 12, 1982) is a Swiss professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Hiller won Switzerlands championship in 2002, 2005 and 2007, as well as the Spengler Cup in 2004 and 2006 with Davos. In 2006–07, Hiller set a career-high win record with 28–16–0 in 44 games. He was signed as a free agent by the Ducks in May 2007. Hiller made his debut for the Anaheim Ducks on September 30, 2007, defeating the Los Angeles Kings 4–1 in London, England. He allowed one goal on 23 shots for the win. Ducks general manager at the time, Brian Burke, felt that Hiller was ready to become full-time backup to Jean-Sébastien Giguère, and placed Ilya Bryzgalov on waivers, where he was claimed off waivers by the Phoenix Coyotes. Hiller went on to record a 2.06 goals against average (GAA) and .926 save percentage in 23 games in his first NHL season. Hiller recorded his first NHL shutout in the 2008–09 NHL season, defeating the Los Angeles Kings 2–0. ]] The Ducks named Hiller their starting goaltender for the 2009 NHL Playoffs after his strong regular season play. He started his first Stanley Cup Playoff game on April 16, 2009, recording a shutout against the San Jose Sharks with 35 saves. He and the Ducks ousted the Sharks in six games, marking only the fourth time that the President's Trophy winning team has been eliminated in the first round. The Ducks next matchup was the second seed Detroit Red Wings, a series which Detroit won in seven games. Many felt that it was due to Hiller's play that the Ducks were able to take the defending Stanley Cup champions to seven games. On January 30, 2010, Hiller signed a four year extension with the Ducks going through the 2013–14 NHL season. The next day, the Ducks traded Giguère to the Toronto Maple Leafs, cementing Hiller's status as the Ducks' number one goalie. Vertigo-like symptoms Hiller earned a spot in the 2011 NHL All-Star Game, held in Raleigh, North Carolina, on January 30. His first game after returning from the all-star weekend, Hiller felt lightheaded and was slow to react, allowing 3 goals on 10 shots in the opening period of a 4-3 loss February 2 against the visiting San Jose Sharks. He sat out the next four games before shutting out the Edmonton Oilers, 4-0, on February 13, but the symptoms reappeared. Hiller then sat out another 15 games, making what would be his last appearance of the season during a 5-4 loss to Nashville on March 24. The Ducks acquired veteran goaltenders Ray Emery and Dan Ellis in separate February deals, and the pair played all playoff minutes as the Ducks were eliminated in the first round by the Nashville Predators. Emery, an unrestricted free agent, eventually signed with the Chicago Blackhawks during the off-season. In August 2011, Hiller said he was symptom free.Ducks Jonas Hiller says he's free of vertigo symptoms, ready for training camp Ellis was retained as the team's backup goaltender. during the 2010 Winter Olympics.]] International play Hiller played goalie for Switzerland in the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, British Columbia. Team Switzerland finished in 8th place, losing to the United States in the Quarterfinal round. Personal Hiller is fluent in English, German and French. He is a Butterfly style goaltender. Awards and accomplishments *Swiss Goaltender of the Year (2004–05) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (2010–11) Career statistics Regular season Playoffs References External links * * Category:Born in 1982 Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:HC Davos players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Swiss ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Switzerland Category:2010 Olympian Category:National Hockey League All-Stars